


Sapatos Cor-de-Rosa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Blight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Um presente faz Leliana desejar que sua amada estivesse com ela.





	Sapatos Cor-de-Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Slippers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840921) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 02 - Pink (Rosa).

Os sapatos cor-de-rosa eram exatamente do seu tamanho, mas eram tão bonitos, tão delicados que estava até com medo de usar eles. Vieram com um recado simples, ‘Vi eles e pensei em você,’ só uma linha, sem assinatura, mas Leliana saberia quem tinha os mandado mesmo se não tivesse reconhecido a letra. Era o tipo de coisa que sua amada Warden sempre adorou fazer, encher ela de presentes por nenhum outro motivo que não ter achado alguma coisa que pensou que Leliana pudesse gostar. Era um amor, mas não era um substituto para sua presença. Leliana se perguntava por quanto tempo mais teriam que viver assim, separadas enquanto sua amada procurava por uma cura que poderia nem existir. Por mais bonitos que fossem os sapatos cor-de-rosa, lhe davam mais dor do que felicidade, porque eram outro lembrete de que estava sozinha, que seus dias de viajarem juntas tinham terminado há muito tempo. Os presentes eram gentis, mas Leliana não precisava de um presente, só precisava dela.


End file.
